ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Clash
Nickelodeon Clash'' ''is an American comic book series being published by book company '''since June TBD, 2019. Synopsis All of the Nickelodeon characters come to face with an new foe called Timestrapper. He caused them to time travel at each era. Characters '''Main * Tommy Pickles - '''A talking baby who slends a lot of time with his other baby friends. At the comic book series, he and SpongeBob had a huge rivalry going on about who should take the throne. * '''Aronld Shortman - '''A football headed kid who lives with his grandparents at first, but after the events of his trip. He now lives with his mom and dad. He uses his head to knock out the robots. * 'Daggett Beaver - ' * '''CatDog - '''A mixed-up animal TBD * '''SpongeBob SquarePants* - '''The second mascot and an rival to Tommy Pickles, * '''Timmy Turner - '''A 10 year old boy who had a miserable life until one day, Cosmo and Wanda arrive to be his fairly godparents. But he has to treat them fairly and not wish for anything that's gonna be cheating. * '''Riley* - '''A goth who hates the world and she's mostly known for being friends with the popular poem writer, Lucy Loud. * '''Velocity - '''A hero from TBD '''Supporting * Stu Pickles - 'A responsible father to the Pickles, but suddenly at 4AM. He makes chocolate pudding for Angelica. But also, he uses them to destroy the N.I.C.K.H.A.T.E.R.R.O.B.O.T.S by spilling at them. * '''Helga P. - '''A "bully" who is a supportive friend of Arnold. * '''Mr. Krabs '- TBD. * 'Squidward Tentacles '- TBD. * 'Dib ' * '''Gaz * Lucy Loud '''- TBD. '''Antagonists * Timestrapper - 'An evil mastermind who can time travel at each era, he uses them to mess with his enemies. Mostly Tommy and SpongeBob. **'Dallreki - 'A clumsy brother of the evil genius Timestrapper, he had adversity for years, he uses his so-called luck on his enemies. *** '''Nickelodeon Haters At The East Robots/N.I.C.K.H.A.T.E.R.R.O.B.O.T.S -'''A well-functioning robots that was created by Timestrapper when he was 8 years old. Their command and goal is to destroy all of the Nickelodeon characters. * '''Angelica - '''A spoiled toddler who wants to crush the babies, she at first was a nice sweet girl who wasn't a much of a jerk until Tommy and his friends arrived. * 'Aronld: The Jungle Movie antagonist - '''A former pirate in the jungle of where * '''Plankton - '''A failure genius who tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula so that he could get more customers in the Chum Bucket. He now works as a technical engineer for Timestrapper to fix his time machine or create rays. ' *'Dirty Bubble - a dirty bubble who TBD *'''Man Ray - TBD * Mr. Crocker - '''A uncaring teacher that gives his students an F for nothing, since Timestrapper appreciates his own creations of smashing the students with the letter F. Timestrapper made him a smashing manager. * '''Francis - '''A tough bully that picks on Timmy Turner and other kids all the time, he makes his bulldogs attack mostly the first graders. But he makes it worse with Timmy Turner, recently after his disappearance in the 2012 episode, Timestrapper found him in the void. * '''Vicky - '''A evil babysitter who doesn't care about the injuries and abuse she is bringing to to the kids she's babysitting. Sometimes she's nice. But sometimes or most of the time * '''The Cuddly Monster - '''A pink monster who was accidentally summoned by Riley and was rejected shortly after, recently he became an distraction and an enemy for both Lucy Loud and Riley Killan. Later in the comic book series, he is teared apart by Lucy. * '''Martha the Mind Taker Queen - a Mind Taker who decided to take over Happsburg. she was selected to be the planner for Timestrapper's organization and since they realized she was an mind taker. They immediately made her a plan stealer. * Veronica "Vala" Verminee - a 12-year old blonde girl who enjoys bullying other people, especially Riley. She was also selected to be the planner, then she was promoted to be a rapper and talk trash against the heroes. She was later killed by the storm of heroes after Issue 5. But she is restored by Timestrapper. But then killed again later on. *'Zim '- a ailen who was sent by his masters to come to earth to destroy it. Later on, after discovering that the tallest was just trying to get rid of him, he then swore vengance on them by joining Timestrapper. Issues ''For more expanded informatio''n for the issues: Nickelodeon Clash/Issues. # Cosmic Clash # # Trivia * This is the first comic book series to feature TBD. * Category:2010s American Comic Books Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossovers Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:UnknownFan44's Ideas Category:Action/Adventure